


What We Are

by thaumaturge



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/F, Other, Summons & Summoning Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaumaturge/pseuds/thaumaturge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna kissed Seymour. She did much more with Tidus. And none of that was as much as she'd done with the creatures bound to her soul...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Are

"I've been so much trouble," Yuna said to Valefor, one hand resting gently on a brightly-plumed wing, as they reclined together on the pillowed couch. 

She was subvocalizing, as she always did when talking to her summons; really she did not need to speak at all, but she found it soothing, and found her thoughts were clearer when she put them to words. It was nothing like talking to normal people; no filters, no masks could have stopped Valefor from understanding straight from her mind, so she had gotten in the habit of letting her ideas stream forth unedited. Only in the quiet when they were alone could she be so free. 

Yuna reached over to the end table and raised the cooling cup of tea to her lips, and, in her unguarded state, let her face twist into utter disgust as she choked it down. She'd been told it would make her feel even worse later. But there were things she absolutely could not do, could not even risk a small chance of doing, and it was her own fault. Thankfully Kimahri had told Lulu, and Lulu had approached Yuna, which had saved some embarrassing explanations though she deserved to endure them. Lulu hadn't said anything, had simply brought Yuna tea and instructions, and left her mercifully alone.

How did this relatively simple act make her feel so frustrated with herself? She'd made decisions before of far more importance. Some of them had turned out well, and some had caused trouble; but at least those troubles had come from her desire to do the right thing. This matter was of such small consequence by comparison; nothing had changed as a result of her actions; and yet its selfishness made her feel bitter at herself as she never had before. 

"Mostly," she said to Valefor, continuing out loud the stream of ideas she'd been thinking, "it's just how stupid it was."

The aeon stretched out her brilliant wing, inviting Yuna to scoot underneath, and she did so; the scent of warm bird-- and something else-- enveloped her as she settled into the hollow of short, soft down. That underlying scent was full of blood and ash, and the faintest tone of a fragrance that Yuna associated with magic. If magic had a smell of its own, it would be that deep bright note. As she had often caught hints of it upon her aeons, she had come to find it profoundly entrancing.

Yuna snuggled against Valefor's side, stroking the underside of her wing absently. Unlike those of a real bird, Valefor's feathers could not become disarranged in any inhibiting way. They were an expression of the aeon's soul, unnecessary even for flight or teleportation. Valefor had always allowed Yuna to touch her feathers, free of worries about any damage. Yuna's smooth, soft hands lightly upon the underside of Valefor's wing would never, never hurt her.

"I'd die before harming you," said Yuna honestly. It was a nearly comical promise, given that one stroke of Valefor's claws could gut Yuna in a second, never mind her magic. There was no question who was the dangerous one of the pair-- but that was not what Yuna's reassurance was about. She tipped her head back, and the conjunction of their thoughts made further explanation unnecessary; Valefor lowered her head to Yuna's height so that the summoner could kiss her on her ear, just behind the hard beak of her face. 

It wasn't Yuna's first kiss, or even her tenth; she'd given Valefor that ages ago, to say nothing of the other aeons. By comparison, her wedding kiss had been nearly devoid of contact. So, for that matter, had Tidus's. Touching a normal person, even kissing them, was so unlike the touch of an aeon that they might as well have been in separate buildings. Normal people's kisses didn't bind up and exchange their pyreflies with each other. That was why Yuna had thought she might as well get married-- nobody she could wed would compare to her aeons. Now she was certain; despite evidence of having had some practice, Tidus had only known how to make her body and mind feel good. Valefor could do more.

She sighed softly and slipped her arms up over the aeon's shoulders. Before that night at the lake, she'd feared, deep down, that she was missing out-- that there was something to the human experience she hadn't already had with her summons. As it turned out, there wasn't. But in that moment when she'd cried for all the things she could never do, succumbing to it had seemed worthwhile. That was, until she calmed down a bit and realized she'd been reckless. 

There were things that Yuna would never do; that was certain. But there were things that only a summoner could do. Valefor crooned softly in response, and nuzzled the side of Yuna's head. The scent of magic was so strong it made Yuna's head spin and her body melt, and she felt as though she would dissolve into Valefor utterly; it was no mere desire for union but a thorough experience of it. How a summoner could desire anything else was beyond her ability to relate; the pure majesty of the aeons alone was enough to overtake and dazzle her subtle senses, and that was to say nothing of the outpouring of love between summon and summoner, a bond to which even the strongest of human friendships could not compare.

"I love you," she murmured, her mind hazy and feeling surreal as she became more aware of Valefor's warm body against hers, soft and strong, though it was not really a body at all. "More than anyone. Because we are-- that is what we are." Indeed, she wasn't even certain who was thinking it anymore. 

It was just as well that Lulu had left her alone for now. If she was going to feel sick later, she was going to make up for it first.

**Author's Note:**

> Something slashier for the prompt. #u.u#


End file.
